high school jumping jack!
by stephanie-sg1
Summary: SAM JUMPS JACK!...well that hopefully got your attention! Well its a story when the gang Jack, Sam, Janet and Daniel are all in high school and there is an upcoming dance. Jack still hasn't found anyone to go with. so remember its my 1st ff. dont be evil!
1. Chapter 1

**-high school jumping jack-**

A demented story that I wrote for a great friend Susie.

(well, I was made to write it :P )

**Chapter 1: **

The gang, Sam, Daniel, Janet and Jack were once again walking down the long well-known hallways in school. The bell had just rung and they were heading off to their next class, English, which they all coincidentally had together. Jack came across a hot pink piece of paper lying on the floor so he picked it up thinking he might have come across a long lost love letter for himself, or some really hot gossip.

"Aw, not another damn dance!" Jack said much louder than was actually necessary.

"Jack…" Daniel started "…How can it be another dance when we haven't even had one this year?"

"Shut up!" Jack complained.

"So Jack, who are you gunna go with? …. Sam?" Janet asked teasingly, everyone knew that Jack liked Sam, everyone except Sam that was so Janet loved to stir that whole bag of worms.

"Maybe." he said becoming very shy at that moment which was totally unlike him, but he was quite sure that he could persuade Sam to say yes when he _tried _to ask her if she would go with him.

Sam instantly blushed a rose shade of pink, and you could easily hear that Daniel and Janet were giggling quietly in the background as usual.

Once they got into class, Jack and Daniel sat next to each other while Sam and Janet took the seats behind them. The class were talking quite loudly, but when the teacher finally decided to come in they quieted down to a dull roar.

The teacher who was obviously just there for the pay rather than the excitement and joy of teaching, started to write heaps of questions on the board and demanded they all to copy down what she had written into their books.

Jack looked around to the back when he had finished and saw that Sam had taken up residence in a seat right behind him. She was just sitting at her desk and she had her face down, resting on her hands on the desk. Jack thought she looked especially cute when she was sort of asleep like this, who was he kidding, Jack thought she was cute whatever she did.

"Samantha!" the teacher yelled abruptly at the semi sleeping girl.

"Yes?" she wearily replied, looking around the room wondering what was wrong, nope no fire.

"Question 9, would you care to explain what Shakespeare meant to imply during the video we watched last lesson?"

"Uhh…" she though for a moment and then came out with "Life's a bitch, and then you die?" she replied.

"Precisely."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, Sam and Janet were walking out to the bus stop, when Jack and Daniel came running up to them from behind.

"Hey," Jack said before Sam had even noticed that he was there along with Daniel.

"Oh," Sam started, as this is all she managed to say because she was so startled.

"Hi, do you want anything?" She finally managed to spit out.

'That's a pretty stupid question to ask Jack.' thought Daniel.

"You!" he spurted out extremely quickly, before he even had the time to think about what he _should_ have said, not what he wanted to say.

Sam blushed a dark crimson colour for the second time today and tried to hide herself behind Janet. She was totally flattered but had no idea what to say or do.

'Oh my god!' thought Sam 'Jack should really think about restraining himself more often'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note:

hey, im only 12 now, but still! An enormous thank you to Susie for helping me!

please review my story, even if it only says hi….. and I would be excited if I even got like 2 reviews…lol. come on people, review my story……you know you want to!

stephanie


	2. Chapter 2

**high school jumping jack-**

A demented story that I wrote for a great friend Susie.

(well, I was made to write it :P )

**Chapter 2: Upcoming birthday **

Sam, Janet, Daniel and Jack were sitting out the back of the school during lunch; eating the same boring cafeteria food they had everyday.

"Dude! This food is sooo gross. I swear if I end up eating it tomorrow, none of you will see me for a week cause I will be so horribly sick!" Janet complained.

"Yeah, same here. It is preeettty putrid." Daniel seconded.

"So Sam, I hear your birthday is coming up. Are you doing anything for it?" Jack asked intently.

"Hey, how do you know?" Sam asked, rather confused as she hadn't told anyone that it was coming up within the next week.

"Uhh, really want to know?" Jack started, "Will you get angry if I tell you how we found out?"

"Yes" she said rather sarcastically.

"Well, uh…." He paused for a moment. "I sorta went with Daniel and we uh….."

"Yes...continue!" Sam instructed

"We looked at your personal records" he finally admitted

"You what?" she yelled at him, standing up quickly. "How could you!"

Sam got her bag, and walked away briskly from the table and it's occupants and sat on a bench under a huge shady tree. From where the others were sitting you could easily tell Sam was crying, and all because of Jack.

She felt horrible, and she wondered how Jack and Daniel could actually do that to her. That was personal and something that she didn't want shared with anyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good one Jack! Go and calm her down while you still know where she is" Janet told him

"Uh, Jack…I told you I didn't think it was a good idea to tell her." Daniel started

"Maybe you shouldn't have mentioned it at all" he added

"Yeah, ya think?" he said sarcastically

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you know about…" Sam asked, still crying. She had a big big secret, and now Jack knew.

"Yeah, we know about what happened 2 years ago. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." She said in between sobs

Jack felt just as bad as Sam, maybe worse, wondering himself how he could do that to someone he loved so much. How _could_ he do that? intrude on her personal life when she could have had something written on that personal file she didn't even want to remember herself.

Jack looked at Sam in the eyes and saw tears run down her face. Plenty of them.

"Sam,…" he started

"Stop it! Go away!" the sobbing girl cried out loud.

"No, I just want to say…" Jack paused

"Say?" Sam questioned rather sarcastically

"I…I just wanted to say I'm really really sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with Daniel and Janet…

"Well, they sure have been gone for a while, and I don't think they're coming back either" Daniel started

"Well, maybe that's a good thing" Janet replied to him

"Yeah!"

Janet looked into Daniels face and their faces inched closer as they were about to kiss. They were in a long, passionate lip lock, both having no regrets on what they were doing at that very moment……

Well, they had no regrets until they stopped kissing each other, and the reason they stopped was from the loud yelling of some very familiar voices…….

"OH MY GOD!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note:

Well, it didn't exactly turn out as I was thinking it would... but I still hoped you liked it the way it turned out:P the more reviews I get the quicker chapter 3 will come up! come on people, review my story! it's the best thing you'll ever do:D

stephanie


	3. Chapter 3

**-High School Jumping Jack-**

A demented story that I wrote for a great friend Susie.

(well, I was made to write it :P )

**Previously:**

Well, they had no regrets until they stopped kissing each other, and the reason they stopped was from the loud yelling of come very familiar voices...

"OH MY GOD!"

**Chapter 3: Out of Order!**

Not many people had expected for there to be something between Janet, a beautiful popular cheerleader, and Daniel who was just a normal boring nerd that not that many people would go for…... But everyone was even more surprised when they found Janet and Daniel making out in the school grounds.

On the other hand, lots of people knew about Jack. Nearly everyone knew that he had the hots for Sam. You would have to be pretty retarded not be able to process that. Especially when he made it so obvious, even when he tried not to. When they talked to each other he would be blushing, and when Sam was around him he would act all stupid and shy.

"Hey Sam" Jack yelled across the corridor as he entered the school halls and saw Sam standing at her locker.

"Oh, um….hey!" Sam replied quite surprised, as she turned around to face Jack down the hall way.

"You okay about before now?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yeah, sort of"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Ah, just a 'lil tired from last night" Sam managed to say as she yawned.

"Well if you want anything, just come talk to me, Okay?"

"Yeahsureyoubetcha," she replied

"So, what do you have next?" Jack asked. He already knew where they were supposed to go its just he loved hearing Sam talk.

"I'm pretty sure its History and Geography."

"Pftt! Booooring!"

"Yeah, I know," Sam said

"Well, I have Physics so what you're doing won't be any better than what I'm doing," Jack joked

"Yeah, I guess" She agreed

"So, its 2:30pm now.. ….so if you can, tell the teacher you need to go to the bathroom at around 2:40pm and I'll try and do the same and we can meet up in front of the girls bathrooms…okay?" Sam questioned Jack, knowing he couldn't say no.

"Hell yes!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and walked into his next class and sat down. This time, the teacher actually was there and Jack was the late one this time.

Jack took a seat next to his good friend Mikey and said a quick "hello" before quieting down with everyone else.

"And who would care to explain what we learnt last lesson?" the teacher asked pointing at James.

"Well um what we learnt last week was mainly based on solids, liquids……."

Jack didn't really want to listen to the rest of James' explanation. So he didn't.

"Oh shit!" Jack thought to himself, just remembering what Sam had wanted to do.

"Ahh…MISS!" he said over James' voice.

"Yes Jack?"

"Can I be excused to go to the bathroom?"

"Sure"

Jack left his books open and slowly, yet rushing, went to meet up with Sam outside the Girls bathrooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with Sam in the History rooms….

Sam looked at her watch. It was 2:38pm and she better be going so she raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Carter?"

"May I please be excused to go to the bathrooms?"

"Sure"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"An Out of Order sign?" Jack questioned as Sam stuck it on the door to the girls bathroom, "You really think that will work and stop people from coming in here?"

"No, but that doesn't really matter." She said teasingly

She had been pestering Jack for five minutes now trying to convince him to enter the girls' bathroom. And it had finally paid off.

"Okay…so why are we in here?" Jack asked

"What?" Sam asked "You don't know?"

"Uh….well I think….."

Jack could no longer talk because Sam was taking her time to explore Jacks mouth. They were making out in the girls bathroom. One of Jacks least favourite places, and now he didn't mind where they were as long as Sam was with him studying their favourite subject.

Jack pulled his hands around Sam's waist and walked slowly, to the sink area and lifted her up onto the bench, still kissing her.

"So you forgive me about Tuesday?"

"Yeah"

They continued kissing.

"We better stop or out teachers will be wondering where we are and come find us in here," Jack said

"Okay…Well, good luck in physics" Sam replied

"Yeah, what ever,"

Sam grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss but then, just as they were about to, started speaking again.

"Remember," Jack laughed at Sam, "..force equals mass times acceleration…"

He kissed her again, "Mmm." Jack mumbled

"…light is a particle that can exhibit properties of a wave…" She fit in

Jack kissed her a couple more times before straightening up and looking down on her.

"I'd learn more staying here with you." Jack said

He moves in to continue the 'lesson' and is again within millimetres of her mouth when she pushes him away.

"I have things to do," She said teasingly

He kissed her cheek, then opened the door and strode off, tapping the "Out of Order" sign as he left.

**Authors note:** OMG! I didn't realise I wrote so much! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**High School Jumping Jack-**

A demented story that I wrote for a great friend Susie.

**Authors note: **read the authors note at the end of this chapter and REVIEW:P

**Previously:**

He moves in to continue the 'lesson' and is again within millimetres of her mouth when she pushes him away.

"I have things to do," She said teasingly

He kissed her cheek, then opened the door and strode off, tapping the "Out of Order" sign as he left.

**Chapter 4: The nameless chapter lol**

There was a huge crowd around something or someone in the school playground, except people didn't play in the "Playground", unless you classify having sex in the playground, so most people thought of it as more of a "lets-sit-on-our-ass-all-day-and-chat-ground" , and what everyone was crowding around was the new kid, well at least all the girls were. And he was damn hot!

"So who is this new kid anyway?" Janet asked, not quite sure of who he really was.

"I'm pretty sure his name is James or something like that and he moved here a few weeks ago," She paused "And he's from the North and his father passed away last year." Sam answered.

"And how do you know all this?"

"Uhh" Sam started, she turned and faced Janet after several minutes of staring at James "I sorta talked to him for a little while,"

"Ohhhhh," Janet said after it all came back to her, "So that's who you were talking to before! That wasn't a little while! It was like half an hour!" She teased

"Really? I don't remember it being that long." Sam assured, surprised

"Yeah, so what did you talk about all that time?"

"All the very interesting things that you think are for science nerds and geeks, but the difference is that we like science but we are not geeks and nerds! Unless you classify James as a really hot geek. . . . . ." Sam giggled, "Its seriously not like that!"

"Right, whatever you say Sam!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Daniel were sitting at the Bus stop that afternoon. Sam and Janet weren't there because they had to help after school with decorating the school gym for the dance coming up, and they weren't that excited about it either.

"I'm thinking Jack. . ." Daniel started, "I'm thinking that I should ask Janet to the school dance coming up? What do you think about it?" he finally came out with.

"Ermm, Yeah! That'd be sweet as!" Jack replied.

"I'll only ask Janet under one condition!" Danny put in quickly.

"And what's that?"

"The thing is that you have to ask Sam as well,"

"Um, well you see Danny boy, the thing is I'm already asking her tomorrow."

_The bus arrived_

"Whoa! Really?"

"Yup!" Jack started "So you're asking Janet tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, um sure…" Daniel paused and waited for the doors to open so he could get on the bus. "You suck Jack" Daniel mumbled to himself as he took the seat next to Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The day had come for Daniel to ask Janet and for the best bit, for Jack to ask Sam to the upcoming school Dance. And maybe later, something to happen on Sams birthday if anyone had remembered it._

"So were asking them today? Right now? Here and now?" Daniel asked Jack, pretending to be calm and trying to think of how he should ask Janet to the dance, while heading towards Janet and Sam.

"Yup! Sure are!"

"Sure Jack?" Daniel asked him for the fourth time that day, and raised his eyebrow.

"YES DANIEL!" Jack bellowed "Just pleaaase stop asking me!"

"Sure?"

Daniel was really, _really_ irritating Jack, so the best thing to do was to just ignore Danny boy for now.

"You're asking first," Jack whispered as they got closer.

"As always Jack, you suck,"

_They finally approached the girls._

"Um, yeah Janet…can I talk to you over there?"

"Yeah sure," She said unsure as they walked over to a nearby seat, thinking there was a problem

"Um, Janet…I really like you ….and there's a school dance coming up…and I really like you ….and theres a school dance coming up…and I really like y-" Daniel was cut of

"DANIEL, your saying the same thing over and over!"

"Oh, right…well what I'm trying to say is…will you go to the school dance with me?"

"Why the hell did you even ask me? I assumed we were already going together."

"Oh, awesome!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with Jack and Sam….

"Yeah, so what's happening?" Sam asked as she watched Daniel and Janet conversing across from them.

"Well, as you probably know….there's a school dance coming up," Jack paused, but tried to avoid eye-contact with Sam. "And… I was wondering if you will go with me?"

Jack knew that was the lamest way ever to ask Sam out, but at the moment, it would do!

"Uh duh! Who wouldn't?" Sam replied, excited that Jack had finally asked her.

"I don't kn-" Jack would have said the rest but he couldn't, because Sam had jumped into him and was hugging him as if there was no tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors note:** OMG! A frekkin' ENORMOUS thankyou to Susie, Jen and Katherine! You've all helped me HEAPS! Thank you **sooooo** much! Hmm, I've written about 1/4 of chapter 5 so far, so it should be up soon! But remember, the more reviews everyone sends to me, it will help me get the next upcoming chapters up quicker because everyone loves reviews! Doesn't matter if you didn't enjoy it or if you didn't even read it properly - lol - as long as you **all** review my awesome story! thankyou heaps to everyone for reading it!


	5. Chapter 5

**High School Jumping Jack-**

A demented story that I wrote for a great friend Susie.

**Authors note: **Thank you to all of the beautiful people who write such awesome reviews! – they've made me happy when I read them and have made me continue to write this story, not just leave it because the person who wrote it -me- thinks it really really lame. but thanks. 

**Previously:**

Jack knew that was the lamest way ever to ask Sam out, but at the moment, it would do!

"Uh duh! Who wouldn't?" Sam replied, excited that Jack had finally asked her.

"I don't kn-" Jack would have said the rest but he couldn't, because Sam had jumped into him and was hugging him as if there was no tomorrow.

**Chapter 5: The second nameless chapter! woo! lol :P**

Janet and Sam had been shopping for their dresses for their formal all day, and they were starving! By this time it was probably around twoish and they still hadn't eaten anything for lunch. They had gone to nearly every store which contained dresses and so far had only managed to find a dress for Janet.

Janet's dress was a beautiful strapless, silk, light powder blue dress, which had about 12 small buttons on each side of her, ranging from her waist and up the side. It had a ruche side and the high-low hem had sheer ruffles.

Sam wasn't having such good luck. So far, she had tried on a numerous amount of dresses, but was constantly disagreeing with Janet that she wouldn't feel comfortable in any of the dresses that she had tried on, as she was very self conscious of herself and especially when she was around Jack.

Except there was one dress that they both thought was okay, and surprisingly, ignoring Sam's prior comments before they walked into the store "I am NOT wearing a red dress", the dress Janet found for her was a plain yet sexy, silk red evening dress, and it fit Sam perfectly.

"So you think this will look okay?" Sam asked Janet, for more than probably the 6th time in that shop alone.

"No, I don't think it will look okay," Janet said, but Sam looked up with a hurt look on her face. "I _know_ it will look great." Janet said smiling

"So I'm getting this dress? The red one?"

"Hell yeah! It looks brilliant on you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note: Ok, I'm really really really soz that this chapter is so very short. Its just ive been really busy and with school and all and its been hard to finish some things. But um, yeah, I'm really soz and ill make it up to all you people who actually read my fanfic which is not many :'( with a really long chapter up next. but an enormous thankyou to all those beautiful people who enjoy my story.


End file.
